Two Worlds, Two Spyros
by Alec the Dark Angel
Summary: Shattered Realities part 1 of 12. A whole new adventure begins when Spyro comes face to face with the last dragon he'd expect...Spyro. A gateway opens up creating a doorway between 2 realities. But how is this paradox able to come to pass?
1. Ch 1: The Upcoming Anniversery

**Shattered Realities part 1: ****Two Worlds, Two Spyros**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Spyro series characters. I will add OCs to the disclaimer when they appear.**

**Author's Note: I'm finally starting something that I've been planning for a while now. My 'Shattered Realities' series is pretty much based off of the Dual Worlds trilogy by the Wyrm twins. But my series will be allot longer (12 parts). I will be using some of their characters as well (and I did get permission).**

**Not only do I have this 12 part series planned, I even have an idea for a sequel series. I must be insane to put so much into just one series.**

**Well, enjoy Shattered Realities: Two Worlds, Two Spyros.**

**P.S. I have no Prologue for this series. If you got a problem with that, well I've got a McDonalds hamburger and I'm not afraid to use it.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Upcoming Anniversary**

It has been over a year since the fall of the dark master, Malefor. His defeat was at the paws of the legendary purple dragon, Spyro, and the ex-terror of the skies, the black dragoness, Cynder.

Spyro and Cynder were staying at the dragon temple with the guardians. The ice guardian, Cyril, the electric guardian, Volteer, and the earth guardian and leader, Terrador. But the temple had an ominous emptiness without the fire guardian, Ignitus, who has sacrificed his own life to ensure Spyro and Cynder safe passage through the belt of fire to destroy Malefor.

It was mid-day and it was peaceful outside without the threat of the dark master. But inside the temple, things weren't so peaceful. Spyro and Cynder were arguing with Terrador, "No! There's no way!" Spyro snapped, arguing with Terrador in the main corridor, "And there is nothing you can say or do that can change our minds!"

"But the two of you can't stay locked up in the temple for the rest of your lives," Terrador returned the argue, "Think of how much you'd be missing out on."

"Well out there we'd be missing out on our lives anyway," Spyro said, "And we have two reasons why. The first reason is my fame. I wouldn't be able to go anywhere without a thousand dragons crowding around me wanting my autograph and things like that."

"And the second reason is my infamy," Cynder added with her head hung low, "I wouldn't be able to go anywhere without being criticized or ridiculed." Cynder was now beginning to cry, "I've even gotten death threats! The only reason noone has tried to kill me yet is because of Spyro!" Cynder then began to sob. Spyro wrapped his wing around her to comfort her.

Then Volteer joined in, "What if we were to construct the two of you your own place of residence?" Volteer said with his quick-tongued speech.

"Then instead of being locked away in the temple, we'd be locked away some place else instead," Spyro commented.

"That is why we've built it in the Valley of Avalar," Terrador said, stepping back in.

"Yeah. It is much more secluded there," Spyro said, think over the idea, "And the Avalarians wouldn't be all over us like the citizens of Warfang would be. And very peace..."

"Wait, what did you say?" Cynder asked Terrador while interrupting Spyro. The wording that Terrador used caught her attention.

"That's right, Cynder," Terrador replied, "Your new home is already being built."

"We know that the announcement of your upcoming celebration is a little premature," The long winded Volteer said, "But the construction of your new home is our anniversary gift to you."

Spyro and Cynder had almost forgotten about their anniversary that was coming up in a week. It has been almost a year since they went through the ritual of bonding, "Oh, thank you!" Cynder said with a smile before kissing Terrador on the cheek, "That's so sweet of you!"

"You should be thanking Hunter for much of the planning," Terrador said as he returned the smile, "He is the one who chose the location and has done most of the construction."

"I haven't seen Cyril around much lately. Is he involved with the construction as well?" Spyro asked, "And how soon can we see it?"

"Yes. Cyril has been supervising the construction of your home," Terrador answered.

"And knowing the all 'high and mighty' egomaniac that he is, that's probably all that he's been doing," Spoke a golden dragonfly that came through a door that Spyro and Cynder knew all too well.

"Sparx!" Spyro said as he walked over to his foster brother, "When did you get here?"

"Well, I heard through the grapevine that there was going to be a party," Sparx said, "So I came here to make sure that the evil she-dragon doesn't ruin it," Sparx added, teasing Cynder.

"I've told you several times before to STOP CALLING HER THAT!!!" Spyro snapped at his brother to defend Cynder's honor.

"Woah, calm down, bro," Sparx said as he backed off and held his arms up in defense, "I was only joking."

"Yeah, Spyro," Cynder said, "He's just an annoying little glow-stick after all." Cynder then gave Spyro a peck on the cheek, which made his heart melt. Then he returned the favor with a more heartfelt kiss.

Cynder and Sparx have settled their differences long ago and have even become somewhat like friends. They still teased each other, but only in a playful manor. But it still bothered Spyro when Sparx called Cynder 'evil she-dragon'.

"It should be alright if we go see your new home," Terrador said, "So let's be on our way."

Suddenly, there was a growling heard from out of nowhere, "Uh...can we have something to eat before we go?" Cynder asked.

Spyro had a confused look on his face, "But Cynder, we just had lunch," he said.

"I know," Cynder said embarrassed, "But I'm still hungry."

"Fine," Terrador said, "After Cynder eats, we can be on our way."

After eating a second lunch, the two guardians, Spyro and Cynder, and Sparx left for the Valley of Avalar to see their new home.

* * *

**So what do you all think of the first chapter? Also, in case you haven't guessed, the Ritual of Bonding is the dragon realm equivalent of Marriage (or at least my version). Please read and review.**

**Next Time – Spyro and Cynder see their new home.**


	2. Ch 2: Home Sweet Home

**Shattered Realities part 1: Two Worlds, Two Spyros**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own any of the Spyro series characters. I will add OCs to the disclaimer when they appear.**

**Author's Note:**

**Fun Fact – The 1st 3 chapters in this story was originally just 1 chapter when I first wrote it out. But I split it up for 2 reasons; The 1st reason is length of the chapter was just too long, and the second is there was a spot where I just had to have a cliffhanger.**

**Previously – Spyro and Cynder were surprised at the news of the dragon temple guardians' anniversary gift to them.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Home Sweet Home**

Spyro and Cynder's new home was coming into view as they flew. It was a cabin with three levels. But what first caught their attention was the location. It was about a mile south of Avalar. To the west, there was lush, dense forest full of wildlife. To the east was miles and miles of grassy hills and fields. And to the south was a crystal clear stream. Across the stream in the distance was a cliff wall with an opening into a cavern.

"This place is beautiful!" Cynder said, in awe of her surroundings.

"And you haven't even observed the interior of your newly constructed residence yet," Volteer said with a laugh, "Now let's go see your new home." With that said, they all flew down to the large cabin to see the ice guardian, Cyril, supervising it's construction.

Hunter was just finishing applying a coating of paint to the cabin when they landed. It was a deep shade of emerald green, "It's the same color of your eyes, Cyn," Spyro said passionately, not even looking at the cabin, but into Cynder's eyes. This caused Cynder's cheeks to turn a rosy shade.

"So Cyril, how is the progress going?" Terrador asked as he walked up to the ice guardian.

"Well considering that Hunter has ignoring my better judge..."

"The construction is finished," Hunter interrupted Cyril with a hint of irritation in his voice, "Though it would've gone allot quicker if I had a little help," he added, glancing at Cyril.

"Did I call it or did I call it?" Sparx said triumphantly.

"What about all of the helpful advice that I gave?" Cyril asked Hunter.

"It's not advice if you don't give a choice whether to do it or not," Hunter said, "The only help that I got from you was when you put ice on my foot after I dropped a hammer on it. Though I do thank you for that."

"Listen can we just go inside already?" Sparx interrupted, "I mean, before I become senile?"

"For once, I agree with Sparx," Cynder said, "Let's see the inside."

"Hey, what do you mean 'for once'?" Sparx said. But by the time he finished his statement, Hunter was already leading everyone inside, "Hey! Wait for me!"

The inside of the cabin looked even larger than the outside. The first level was composed of three quarters. There was the main social quarters, the food preparation area, and the pantry. The second level was composed of five sleeping quarters. There was the main sleeping quarters, three guest quarters, and a nursery for when Spyro and Cynder wanted to start a family. The top level of the cabin was a library and study area.

All Spyro could get out was, "Wow!"

* * *

**Just so you all know if you haven't guessed already, I'm not using terms that humans would use (living room, bedroom, etc.). So I'll clue you in...**

**Main Social Quarters – Living Room**

**Food Preparation Area – Kitchen**

**Main Sleeping Quarters – Master Bedroom**

**Guest Quarters – Extra/Guest Rooms**

**Levels – Floors**

**Top Level – Attic**

**The rest of the rooms should be obvious. Either that or you're idiots...Uh, I mean...Forget what I just said. (sweat drops) Please read and review.**

**Next Time – Something is wrong with Cynder. So Hunter brings the best healer from his village to check on her.**


	3. Ch 3: Cynder

**~Shattered Realities part 1: Two Worlds, Two Spyros~**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own any of the Spyro series characters. I do however own Pandora**

**Author's Note:**

**Fun Fact – I admit that the title of this chapter is a little unimaginative considering that it's the name of another one of my FanFics. But I figure that it gets the point across.**

**Previously – Spyro and Cynder were admiring their new home as Hunter and Cyril were giving them a tour.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Cynder's Sickness**

Spyro was just about speechless about their new home. But Cynder spoke her mind, "This place is incredible. The location is gorgeous. Not to mention it's humong..." Cynder was cut off by suddenly vomiting.

"CYNDER!!!" Spyro yelled as he ran over to his beloved.

"Well, that was unexpected," Sparx said sarcastically.

"Are you okay, Cynder?" Hunter asked with concern in his voice.

"I-I don't know," Cynder said unsure of herself, "I was feeling fine a minute ago, then I just threw up. But I'm sure it's nothing."

Spyro wasn't buying the part when Cynder said it's nothing. But Sparx wasn't serious, "First you eat two lunchs, then we get to see them again. What's next?" Sparx said sarcastically.

"Well, I am getting hungry again," Cynder said sheepishly.

"Already?" Spyro wondered.

"Well, she did just make room," Sparx said sarcastically, "And plenty of it by the looks of it."

"SPARX! I don't think this is the time for your sarcastic remarks!" Spyro snapped at Sparx. Then he turned to Cynder with a look of worry, "Cynder, I'm beginning to get a little worried about you."

Cynder then got back to her feet and looked into Spyro's amethyst eyes, "No, no. It's okay. I'm fine. I..." Cynder was cut off once again from vomiting, "Maybe I should go lay down."

"The best healer in our village is a good friend of mine," Hunter mentioned, "I'll bring her here to see Cynder as soon as I can."

"Thank you, Hunter," Spyro said with a nod. Hunter nodded back and left to return to the village.

"Well, we'd better go and let you two get settled in," Terrador said as he was getting ready to leave, "And Cynder, I hope you feel bett...Cynder?" Terrador turned around to find Cynder laying on the floor. She looked quite content as she breathed deeply. Terrador then nodded to Spyro as to say 'goodbye' without waking Cynder. Spyro returned the nod and the guardians and Sparx left.

Spyro quietly padded over to Cynder and lifted her up onto his back to carry her to their sleeping quarters, making sure to be as gentle as he could as to not wake Cynder. Once he got there, he gently layed her down on the bed of hay, "I hope you feel better soon, my love," Spyro whispered before kissing her on the forehead.

--1 Week Later--

Spyro was getting really nervous about Cynder's condition. It was only getting worse. And considering that Hunter never came back with the healer, his nerves were just that much more heightened. Cynder was just finishing up a breakfast large enough to feed at least three dragons.

***KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK***

The sound of a knock at the door caused Spyro to leap into the air and take a defensive position. But then he relaxed. His nerves were beginning to get the better of him.

"Hello?" Spyro said as he answered the door.

"Hello, Spyro," It was Hunter. And with him was a female cheetah with gray fur and black and white stripes. Her emerald eyes illuminated in the light. She looked young enough to be Hunter's daughter, "This is Pandora. She's the head healer and and best in our village."

"Why'd it take you a week to get here?" Spyro said with anxiety clearly marked on his face.

"I apologize, Spyro. But I had to work around Pandora's busy schedule," Hunter said apologetically.

Pandora then looked at Hunter with a mischievous grin, "Actually, my schedule was free the entire week."

"But you said you could only see her today," Hunter said, confused at what Pandora said.

"I said I could see her today," Pandora said, her mischievous grin still present, "I don't ever recall saying only today." Pandora then walked up to Cynder, her face now serious, "Besides, I believe that I already know what the condition is. But I'd like to run a test to be sure."

"How long will it take?" Spyro said, trying to ease his nerves, "It won't be long, will it?"

"Don't worry. It shouldn't take anymore than ten minutes," Pandora said with a small grin, "But we'll need some privacy." Pandora then took Cynder into the other room.

After a while, Spyro was pacing back and forth. It has been thirty minutes. Spyro was so nervous that he thought he was going to have a stroke...that is if the heart attack didn't kill him first.

Pandora finally came into the room with Cynder, But he was so anxious that he didn't even notice.

"Spyro," The sound of Hunter's voice cause Spyro to jump several feet in the air in shock.

When Spyro recovered, he saw Cynder and Pandora. Pandora had a serious expression. But Cynder had a worried, yet questioning look on her face. This indicated to him that Pandora didn't tell her yet, "What's wrong?" Spyro asked Pandora anxiously. When Pandora didn't answer right away, Spyro began to suspect the worst. With his anxiety building up, his heart beat quickened and his breathing became deeper and quicker, "What's wrong with Cynder?!"

* * *

**Don't you just love cliffhangers like this? I mean, it's obvious what it is, isn't it?**

**Next Time – Spyro and Cynder receive the news. And a mysterious figure wants vengeance.**


	4. Ch 4: The Good News

**~Shattered Realities part 1: Two Worlds, Two Spyros~**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own any of the Spyro series characters. I do however own Pandora**

**Author's Note:**

**Previously – Spyro began to worry when Cynder began to show signs that she's sick. So Hunter went back to his village to get the healer know as Pandora.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Good News**

"What's wrong with Cynder?! Will she be alright?!" Spyro said Pandora, panting heavily from the suspense.

Pandora's mischievous grin returned to her face, "This is why I've waited until today to come," She said, her grin softening to a gentle and caring smile, "Hearing the news that you are going to be parents would make the perfect anniversary gift, wouldn't you say?"

Both Spyro and Cynder's hearts skipped a beat simultaneously, "You mean I'm..." Cynder said with an expression of pleasant shock spread across her face.

"And I'm going to be..." Spyro added with the same expression that Cynder has.

"That's right," Pandora said with a smile, "Cynder is gravid. About six weeks gravid to be exact."

"WOW!!!" Spyro exclaimed, "We're going to be par..." Spyro stopped mid sentence when a disturbing thought came to mind, "Wait a minute. You said that you had to make sure that your assumption was correct. What if your assumption was wrong and there really was something wrong with Cynder?"

This though also disturbed Cynder, but she stayed silent. Pandora on the other hand responded in her sly way, "Well then, this wouldn't have been a very happy anniversary, now would it?" she said.

"But how did you know that today was our anniversary?" Cynder asked as she cocked her head in curiosity.

"I was given a little help from Hunter," Pandora said as she, along with Spyro and Cynder, turned to Hunter.

"What do you mean?" Hunter said, looking puzzled, "I never gave away their anniversary."

"Of course you did. You just didn't know it," Pandora said, "Don't you remember?"

--Flashback (1 week ago)--

Pandora was working on paperwork when Hunter walks, "Can I help you?" Pandora said with a hint of irritation in her tone of voice. But when she looked up from her papers, she saw that it was her friend Hunter, and a more pleased tone was heard in her voice, "Oh, Hunter! What brings you here today?"

"Do you know how I've been building a new home for a couple of friends of mine for their anniversary?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah," Pandora responded, "You've been working on it for several months now. When is their anniversary anyway?"

"It's one week from today," Hunter answered before taking more serious tone of voice, "But that's not why I'm here. Cynder hasn't been feeling well. And her mate, Spyro, is worried about her."

"And you want me to go and check on her," Pandora said, assuming that's what Hunter was going to say next, "What are her symptoms?"

Hunter went through the list of symptoms, "She has been vomiting with nothing to induce it. She's also been eating allot, but I'm unsure if that's a symptom or not."

"Well then, I can see her one week from today."

"Are you sure that they should be kept in suspense for that long?"

"Take it or leave it."

"Alright," Hunter agreed to Pandora's schedule, "Let's just hope nothing wrong happens in that time." With that said, Hunter left Pandora's office. Once he left, a mischievous grin spread across Pandora's face, followed by a giggle to match.

--End Flashback--

"So she tricked you into revealing it?" Cynder said to Hunter with a giggle.

"She has a special talent of doing that," Hunter said sheepishly.

Pandora looked at Hunter with her mischievous grin, "But you make it so easy to do," she said before turning to Cynder with a more serious expression, "This vomiting is natural when gravid for the first time. Your body isn't used to the changes that are happening. The vomiting should end in about a month or so."

After saying their goodbyes, Hunter and Pandora left, leaving Spyro and Cynder a sense of joy and relief. _I'm going to be a mother!_ Cynder thought to herself.

--Meanwhile--

Deep within a cave, a mysterious young dragon, who's features were hidden by a hooded cloak and the darkness of the cave, was in the mindset of revenge. The dim light gave his visible scales a shade of red so dark that they were almost black, "Damn that purple menace!" The dragon said, "He will pay for what he has done! I will be sure to avenge you...my father. And thanks to the help of my master, I will ensure that it happens."

* * *

**I gotta know, did anyone not know what was wrong with Cynder? And can anyone guess who this mysterious young dragon is?**

**Next Time – The Prophecy of Paradox has been revealed.**


	5. Ch 5: The Prophecy of Paradox

**~Shattered Realities part 1: Two Worlds, Two Spyros~**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own any of the Spyro series characters. I do however own Pandora**

**Author's Note:**

**Previously – Spyro and Cynder learned that they were going to be parents. And someone was plotting revenge.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Prophecy of Paradox**

Deep within a cave, a mysterious young dragon, who's features were hidden by a hooded cloak and the darkness of the cave, was in the mindset of revenge. The dim light gave his visible scales a shade of red so dark that they were almost black, "Damn that purple menace!" The dragon said, "He will pay for what he has done! I will be sure to avenge you...my father. And thanks to the help of my master, I will ensure that it happens."

The mysterious young cloaked dragon was deep within a cave working on a large structure, "Finally, the gateway is almost complete," The young dragon said, "Soon my master will be brought into existence."

Suddenly, a large ugly green creature with lifeless eyes appeared in front of the young dragon, "Is the portal ready yet?" The creature asked the young dragon with a raspy voice.

"The gateway is almost complete," The young dragon answered, "But it still needs a power source. Otherwise, this gateway is just a large archway that I built."

"Well you'd better hurry up," The creature said, "Ripto and the sorceress are growing more and more impatient."

"Well they'll just have to wait! They're lucky I'm helping them at all!" The young dragon growled, "In the mean time, Why don't you get me some dark gems to power the portal. Then the gateway will be finished allot sooner," When the young dragon saw that the creature wasn't doing anything, it caused the young dragon to snap, "STOP STANDING THERE LIKE THE MINDLESS IDIOT THAT YOU ARE, GNASTY!!! Are you going to help me, or not?!"

"I will help," Gnasty Gnork said. Then he left to retrieve the dark gems.

~Meanwhile~

In the Celestial Caves on the White Isle, a teal colored dragon who wore a large crystal pendent was looking though his endless supply of books. Then he came across one book that one book that appeared to be brand new, "Hello, what's this?" The new age chronicler wondered as he read the title of the book, "The Prophecy of Paradox?" He then began to read...

_The prophecy of paradox will begin to come to pass when a gateway between two worlds is created by the legacy of the purple dragon. Two warriors shall come face to face with themselves. It is then that the Dragon of Paradox shall come into existence and will step through the gateway._

_The purple dragon of legend will lose his mind to the darkness, along with what he holds most dear to him. But with the aid of his other half, he will regain what he has lost._

_With the rise of the dragon temple of shadows, the true power of the dragon of paradox will be revealed. To fight this new power, the power of many other worlds must be enlisted to aid in the battle._

_The power of the purple dragon is vast. But even that power may not be enough. If the dragon of paradox' plans come to pass, the purple dragon of legend must realize his true potential. In order to do so, he must become one with himself. Only then will a new more powerful being come into existence. If this new power shall fail, the purple dragon of legend may rely on the power of his inner darkness._

_One who controls the darkness can control one who is possessed by the darkness. The purple dragon of legend has the power to rid the world of these masters of darkness. But if he himself shall fall into the darkness, the world shall turn to cinders and flames, and will fall into the fate of the shade of night._

_If the dragon of paradox is defeated, it will not be without a great price, and the wold shall never be the same again._

"The prophecy of paradox is written as if it were written by the ancestors themselves," The chronicler said, "It is a very old-world way of speaking. But the book itself looks brand new, as if it were just written."

"I have heard of this prophecy," A shadow dragon said from behind the new age chronicler. The unexpected arrival startled the chronicler, causing him to drop the book and turn around, "It depicts the events that will come to pass when the paradox dragon, Blaid, comes into power. The events are already unfolding."

"Who are you?! And what are you doing here?!" The teal dragon asked, "And how did you get in here?!"

The shadow dragon stepped out of the shadows to reveal his true form. He was a large, muscular yet slim, pure black dragon. His horns resembled Cyril's horns, but they were black and the were cracked and chipped, giving the shadow dragon an even more menacing appearance. He had three serrated scythe-like tail blades, giving his tail a claw-like appearance. To finish off his menacing appearance, he had blood red eyes, "Shouldn't you already know how I got here? Or why I'm here?" The shadow dragon said, his sinister voice just adding to his menacing presence, "After all, you are the chronicler, Ignitus. But your sights cannot penetrate the darkness, can it? However, it is an easy task for a dark master like myself."

A dark red mark appeared on the shadow dragon's forehead. The mark was one that Ignitus knew all too well, "No! It can't be! You...You are..." Ignitus stuttered in fear.

"That's right, Ignitus, it's me," The shadow dragon said. Then the mark on his forehead began to glow.

Later that night back in the cave with the mysterious young dragon, Gnasty Gnork returned with several dark gems. At the same time, the young dragon was just finishing the gateway, "Well done, Gnasty," The young dragon said, "It looks like you can come in use after all." The young dragon inserted the dark gems into each of the slots. Once he inserted the last gem, the structure began to dissolve. In it's place appeared a dark swirling vortex.

The young cloaked dragon was about to step through the portal when suddenly the voice of a young dragoness echoed through the cave, "Hello? Is anyone in here?" The voice asked.

The interruption irritated the cloaked dragon, "Gnasty, take care of whoever that is," The cloaked dragon orderred.

"What gives you the right to continuously order me around?" Gnasty protested.

Irritated at his refusal, the cloaked dragon shot a poison shot at the floor at Gnasty's feet. The floor then began to dissolve, "That was just a warning shot," The young dragon growled, "The next time you think about questioning my authority, THAT WILL BE YOUR HEAD!!! Then you'll wish that Ripto and the Sorceress never resurrected you!"

With that said, Gnasty went in search of the voice and the young dragon stepped through the vortex. Gnasty found the source of the voice. It was a young dragoness about the same age as the cloaked dragon. In the dim light of the cave, her scales appeared to be a faded red. She looked as if she hadn't been cared for in months. Her scales were dirty and some were lose and even missing. She had many untreated injuries, most likely just from the elements and terrains.

"Can you help me?" The young dragoness asked in a gentle yet weak voice when she saw Gnasy.

Gnasty hesitated to act, as if he didn't want to do what he was about to do. It seemed that he felt a little sorry for the young dragoness. Gnasty lifted staff and shot a beam at the young dragoness. As this was happening, the young dragoness turned to run. But before she could escape, the beam hit her and she was turned to crystal.

Once his job was finished, Gnasty went back to the vortex and stepped through, leaving the crystallized dragoness in the cave. A tear rand down her crystal cheek as she stood there, trapped.

* * *

**Two more dragons make an appearance. The shadow dragon at the White Isle, and the young dragoness. Any guesses on who they are?**

**A cookie goes to whoever can guess who the young dragoness is. A box of cookies to whoever can guess who the shadow dragon is (you don't have to guess a name, just who he basically is). A truckload of cookies to whoever can guess both.**

**Next Time – Meanwhile, in the Artisan world...**

**~The Angel of Darkness, Alec~**


	6. Ch 6: The Artisans

**~Shattered Realities part 1: Two Worlds, Two Spyros~**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own any of the Spyro series characters. I do however own Pandora**

**Author's Note:**

**These reviewers have won cookies for guessing who the dragons were...**

**Winners of:**

**1 Cookie – LegendaryWyrmsOfAncientMyth**

**Box of Cookies – Dragonfire2lm, spyropik**

**Truckload – PBJisgood**

**Previously – The mysterious cloaked young dragon opened up a gateway into another world.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Artisans**

In the Artisan home world, Spyro, a young purple dragon with a row of frills on the top of his head that give him a mohawk look, was chasing a group of rouge gnorks with his friend, Flame. Flame is a dragon who looks almost identical to Spyro with the exception of having red scales and eyes.

After scorching the gnorks, Spyro sat down with a sigh, "It has been very boring around here lately," he said.

"You mean torching gnorks is boring to you now?" Flame said as he sat down next to his buddy.

"Well, technically," Spyro said, "Gnorks are old-school. Nothing exciting has been going on lately. I mean, it's a relief that I don't have to fight any bad guys any more. But it's boring. I'd even take Ember chasing me around if it meant that I could do something."

On cue, A high pitched voice called out, "Spyro!"

"I just had to say it." Spyro commented. Spyro and Flame turned around to see a young pink dragoness with blue eyes and a pink heart shaped necklace. This pink dragoness was none other than Ember, who has a crush on Spyro.

"You finally admitted that you love me!" Ember yelled, overwhelmed with joy, "So when should we have our wedding? How many children should we have? Have you thought of names for our children?"

"I didn't mean it literally!" Spyro said as he got up and ran. Ember followed right behind.

"But you just said that you wanted me!"

"It was a figure of speech!"

"But can't you see? We're made for each other!" Ember yelled out. But unknown to her, she also had someone chasing after her. To be specific, it was a certain red dragon that had a crush on her.

Spyro jumped into a hot air balloon and payed the balloonist to go to Magic Crafters. The balloon began to take off when Ember jumped in. However, Spyro was not in the basket when she jumped in. Ember was sent to Magic Crafters.

"Couldn't that have waited till I got on?" Flame complained.

"I was desperate to get rid of her!" Spyro said, "I know how much you like her, buddy. I just wish that she knew so that she would leave me alone."

"I wish I were you, Spyro," Flame said, "Then she would chase me."

"I switch places with you any day."

~Meanwhile~

In the forgotten lands, a Riptok wizard known as Ripto, was pacing back and forth, "Tell me again, why we're siding with a dragon..." Ripto said in aggravation, "...to help summon a dragon none the less?! It goes against everything I stand for!"

"I don't like it anymore than you do," A blue dinosaur-like creature, known as the Sorceress, responded, "But remember, this dragon is from another reality. That and he is quite powerful."

"Well, he's taking to long!" Ripto said, "I don't care if I have to be on the same side of a dragon or not! How long does it take to build a portal?!"

"WOULD YOU STOP YOU'RE RANTING?!" Sorceress said, "If you're getting so impatient, why don't you just check up on him?"

"HOW IS THAT GOING TO HELP...Wait!" Ripto said, "I just had a brilliant idea! I'm going to check up on him!"

"Gee, why didn't I think of that?" the Sorceress said sarcastically.

"You just don't have my brilliant mind!" Ripto answered, oblivious to her sarcasm, "Gnasty, get over here!" Ripto commanded. Then, a large gnork who had a hyptnotized look in his eyes, walked over to Ripto.

"You bellowed, master?" Gnasty Gnork said in a monotone voice.

"I want you to go check on our friend in the other reality," Ripto commanded.

"How will I get there?" Ripto, along with the Sorceress held up their staffs and shot a beam at Gnasty and he suddenly vanished.

The next morning, Ripto was snoring so loud that it shook the castle to the point of shaking off dust from the walls. "WAKE UP!!!" Sorceress bellowed, waking up Ripto...and anyone else in a five mile radius, "If you snored any louder, the word 'rest' would be taken out of the phrase 'Rest In Piece'!"

~Meanwhile~

In Avalar, a portal opened up and Gnasty and a mysterious dragon walked out of it. Off in the distance, a cheetah with a bow and arrows who wore running shoes, who goes by the name of Hunter, noticed this portal open up. He over-heard their conversation.

"So, Gnasy," the cloaked dragon said, "Where is this place?"

"This is Avalar," Gnasty said.

"So there's an Avalar in this world as well," the dragon said, "And where are Ripto and the Sorceress?"

"They are in what is known as the forgotten lands," Gnasty said, "I can tele..." Before he finished his statement, Elora and Bianca walked toward the two.

Elora greeted the dragon, calling him a name that Hunter recognized. But then the dragon gave Gnasty an order and Gnasty turned Elora and Bianca into crystal. Then, Gnasty transported himself and the dragon away.

"BIANCA!!!" Hunter yelled as he ran over to the crystallized rabbit. He touched the crystal statue, hoping that he could free them. But his attempt was unsuccessful, "I have to tell Spyro that our friend has betrayed us!" With that said, Hunter left to find the professor.

* * *

**Anyone want to take any guesses on who that mysterious young dragon is now?**

**Next Time – The evil plot begins to unfold.**

**~The Angel of Darkness, Alec~**


	7. Ch 7: Her Name is Ember

**~Shattered Realities part 1: Two Worlds, Two Spyros~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Spyro series characters. I do however own Pandora, the myserious cloaked dragon, and the young pink dragoness...And not that pink dragoness!**

* * *

**~Chapter 7: Her Name is Ember~**

"BIANCA!!!" Hunter yelled as he ran over to the crystallized rabbit. He touched the crystal statue, hoping that he could free them. But his attempt was unsuccessful, "I have to tell Spyro that our friend has betrayed us!" With that said, Hunter left to find the professor.

"I can't believe he did that!" the professor said, astounded at the news, "Are you positive it was him?"

"I know what I saw and heard," Hunter retaliated, "Do you think that Bianca and Alora just turned themselves to crystal? We need to go get Spyro so that he can free them from the crystal."

"I'll send Agent 9 to the Forgotten Lands to check on what's going on," The professor said, "You go get Spyro and tell him about what happened."

Hunter left to the Artisan world. He managed to find Spyro and Flame, "Spyro, you need to bring Flame and come with me," Hunter demanded.

"Why? What happened?" Spyro asked.

"Just come with me!" Hunter growled. Hunter was obviously upset about something. Spyro has never seen this side of him before, and it scared Spyro a little. But he and Flame followed Hunter.

Later, Hunter showed Spyro what happened to Bianca and Alora. Spyro touched the crystal statues to free them, but nothing happened, "Why isn't this working?!" Spyro wondered. Hunter and Flame seemed as shocked as Spyro when he couldn't free Bianca and Alora, "Who did this?" Spyro asked...

* * * * *

Several hours later in another world, Spyro and Cynder were asleep in their bed.

_...Help me..._

Cynder began to stir when she heard a disembodied voice call for help.

_...Help me..._

Cynder got up out of bed and started walking out of the room, down the stairs, and out of the house, "Hello?" Cynder called out, "Who are you? _Where_ are you?"

_...Please, help me..._

Cynder was able to recognize the voice as a young female. Her voice was gentle. Cynder could hear fear interlaced with the voice. Cynder recognized this fear from when she was under control of Malefor. It was the sensation of being trapped.

_...Please, help me...I'm scared..._

"I know you are," Cynder said quietly, as if responding to the voice. This time, Cynder was able to hear which direction the voice was coming from. It was the cave in the cliff side across the Silver River. Cynder took flight toward the cave.

When Cynder got to the cave, she went in. But then she began to lose consciousness.

_...I don't want to be alone..._

~Meanwhile~

Spyro then began to stir. He opened his eyes to see that Cynder wasn't laying next to him, "Cynder?" Spyro said, a bit groggily, "Cynder, where are you?" When there was no answer, Spyro began to get a little worried, "Cynder?!"

Spyro suddenly heard a rustling coming from outside. He looked outside and saw Cynder walking towards the Silver River. Spyro quickly ran outside and caught up to Cynder.

"You had me worried there for a minute, Cynder," Spyro said when he caught up, "Where are you heading to?" No answer. "Cynder, are you okay?" Still no answer. "Cyn..." Spyro tried again,looking into her eyes. But he couldn't, seeing as her eyes were closed. Her head was also hanging down, "She's sleepwalking," Spyro realized.

Spyro knew that if he were to wake her up, she may be a bit startled and confused from the sudden change in surroundings. And he didn't want to startle her. But as Cynder walk closer and closer to the river, he began to worry. He tried to nudge her in another direction, but to no avail.

Spyro began to panic as Cynder was about to walk into the river. But she stopped right before walking in. Then she took flight and continued in that same direction. Spyro was relieved, but at the same time, a little confused. Spyro just followed as Cynder headed toward the cave.

Soon after they entered the cave, Cynder collapsed on the floor of the cave. Then she began to wake up, "Oh, it was just a dream," she said groggily. Then she looked around and jolted up when she realized where she was, "How did I get here?!"

"Cynder, it's okay," Cynder suddenly jumped at the sound of Spyro's voice. But she quickly relaxed, Cynder, you were sleepwalking...and flying. I followed you here." Spyro then headed back to the entrance of the cave, "Come on. Let's get back home." Cynder didn't follow, "Cynder?" When Spyro turned around, he noticed Cynder walking farther into the cave.

"I can't explain it," Cynder said softly, "But I feel like there's something drawing into the cave."

Spyro the remembered the last time Cynder was drawn somewhere, "Oh no. Not again!" Spyro said with a look of worry.

"No. This isn't like the Well of Souls," Cynder stated, "I think someone needs help. I was having a dream where someone was calling out for help."

"Well, if someone needs help, then we've got to help them," Spyro said before following Cynder deeper into the cave. They continued until they found a crystal statue of a dragon.

Spyro and Cynder were fascinated by the detail of the statue. It was that of a young dragoness, still a child. There was detail on every single scale she had. Some appeared to be loose, other even missing. She had a spade-like tail blade that resembled that of a small flame. She appeared to be malnourished, as if she was starved. Her horns reminded that of Ignitus' horns. She was in a position as if she were about to run. There was a look of Terror on her face.

"Why would someone make a statue like this?" Spyro wondered.

"I don't know," Cynder responded. Then she noticed streaks on the statues cheeks where tears had been and dried, "Spyro, I think this is who was calling to me!"

"What are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know," Cynder said, "But maybe the guardians will know what to do." Cynder then got underneath the statue to try to lift it up, "Spyro, can you help me carry her?"

Spyro was about to help. But once he made contact with the statue, it began to glow. As the glowing brightened, the statue began to rattle. Then there was a bright flash, which made Spyro and Cynder cover their eyes with their wings. When the light subsided and the to uncovered their wings, a young dragoness stood where the statue was, in the same position. A moment later, she collapsed on the cave floor unconscious.

Spyro and Cynder looked at each other, wondering what just happened. But they shook that thought out of their heads as they carried the dragoness back to their home. There, they cleaned up her pink and dirty scales the best that they could. Her tan underbelly was also quite dirty. Cynder cleaned her underbelly, Spyro being uncomfortable with touching another female's underregion. While cleaning the young dragoness up, Cynder pointed out the pink heart-shaped mark on her chest.

Next they took care of her injuries. She had more injuries than some most children her age usually have. It was sad to see a youngling in such bad condition.

The next morning, Cynder was worried about the young pink dragoness. Her mind was so focused on the youngling that she didn't eat as big of a breakfast as usual. But being gravid, that was still more than what most dragoness' her age eats.

Spyro was even more concerned. He didn't even eat breakfast. He was up in the guest room where they had her in keeping an eye on her.

The young pink dragoness began to stir from her sleep. This caught Spyro's attention. When she woke up and saw Spyro standing over her, a look of terror came across her face and tears swelled in her eyes, "P-P-Please d-don't hurt m-me!" She stuttered in a meek voice.

A look of confusion spread across Spyro's face, "Why would I want to hurt you?"

Ember's eyes adjusted to the light and her blurred vision cleared, allowing her to see Spyro clearly. She then calmed down a little, "I...I'm sorry. I thought you were going to hurt me. Where am I?"

"You're at my home," Spyro said, "My wife and I found you trapped in crystal. My name's Spyro. What's yours?"

"My name's Ember," The dragoness said.

Suddenly, they heard a growling coming from Ember's stomach. This caused Ember to blush, "It sounds like your stomach wants to say hello as well," Spyro said. Suddenly, a growling came from his stomach as well, "Why don't we go down and get some breakfast." Spyro and Ember then headed down stairs.

* * *

**For once, I didn't leave it on a cliffhanger. Instead I actually gave the chapter an ending. About Ember, this is my semi-OC. She is Ember from the TLOS universe. Her personality is different than the original series Ember (and completely opposite of how most people personifies her as). I will give away that she will become attached to Spyro. But she won't fall in love with him. She just will have a little hero worship. But for the most part, she's just a youngling.**

**Basically I'm spitting in the faces of all those Ember bashers out there.**

**I'm going to stop the 'Next Time' statements seeing that the last one was technically incorrect. Also, check out my Story 'Enter the Shadow Realm', the sequel to 'Darkness in the World of Dragons'.**

**~The Angel of Darkness, Alec~**


	8. Ch 8: Sparx Is Here

**~Shattered Realities part 1: Two Worlds, Two Spyros~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Spyro series characters. I do however own Pandora, the mysterious cloaked dragon, and the TloS universe's Ember!

* * *

**

**~Chapter 8: Sparx Is Here~**

"You're at my home," Spyro said, "My mate and I found you trapped in crystal. My name's Spyro. What's yours?"

"My name's Ember," The dragoness said.

Suddenly, they heard a growling coming from Ember's stomach. This caused Ember to blush, "It sounds like your stomach wants to say hello as well," Spyro said. Suddenly, a growling came from his stomach as well, "Why don't we go down and get some breakfast." Spyro and Ember then headed down stairs.

Ember followed Spyro into the dining area. Cynder was there eating her breakfast. Ember saw her and got curious about all the food, "Does she always eat this much?" Before Spyro could respond, Ember was already running over to Cynder with curiosity, "How do you keep such a beautiful body if you eat sooo much?"

"Well..." Cynder said before Ember started again.

"Do you have a high metabolism?"

"I..."

"But your stomach is starting to bulge a little."

"That's because..."

"Maybe you shouldn't eat as much."

"Ember!" Spyro cut in, "She's eating like this because she's gravid."

Ember's eyes widened with awe at the news, "You're going to be a mommy and daddy? I'm sorry I...I didn't..."

"It's okay," Cynder said with a laugh, "My name is Cynder. What's yours?"

"Ember," the pink dragoness said with a sweet smile, "Did you know allot of people think you're a monster?" The mention of that made Cynder start to cry, "What's wrong? Was it something I said?"

"That's a difficult subject for her," Spyro told Ember.

Suddenly there was a tapping on the door, Spyro went to answer the door and in came the golden dragonfly, Sparx, "Hey bro. How's it goin?" Sparx said.

"Sparx!" Spyro said excitedly, "How are mom and dad doing?"

"They're fine," Sparx said, "Although, I think they would've liked to see you too. Hey, what's wrong with the dark she-dragon? Speaking of which, you're looking kinda fat there. Maybe you shouldn't eat as much." Spyro face-pawed at how dimwitted Sparx was, "And who's pinky here? Is she your new love interest, Spyro? It's about time. Although I think she may be a little to young for you. Maybe that's why Cynder is upset. You wanted 'fresh meat'. But as long as she makes you..."

"SPARX!" Spyro and Cynder growled, cutting him off before he could say anything else. And the next sentence that he would've said would probably get him eaten by Cynder...Actually, the next thing Sparx saw was the inside of Cynder's mouth. Ember by this point was completely confused. But she couldn't help but giggle at the comical antics.

"Hey, let me out!" Sparx said, his voice muffled by Cynder's mouth, "Hey Spyro, let me outta here!...Woah! Talk about de-ja vu."

"Now I know why that frogweed ate you four years ago," Spyro said, "Besides, Cynder's gotta eat too, ya know."

"Which reminds me," Sparx said, "Cynder, what have you been eating? Your breath smells worse than a frogweed with halitosis. Just please don't eat me."

"First of all, I don't want to get indigestion," Cynder said through clenched teeth as to not let Sparx out, "Second, if I did eat you, it would probably make my eggs sick."

"EGGS?"

"If I let you out of my mouth, will you shut yours so that we can explain?"

"Fine." Cynder opened up her maw and let Sparx out, "Spyro, can you do something to dry me off?" Spyro then breathed his fire breath on Sparx, drying him off, and then some, "I was thinking more along the lines of getting me a towel."

"Oops!" Spyro said sarcastically.

At this point, Ember was on the floor laughing. After a few minutes, she calmed down, allowing Spyro and Cynder to explain things to Sparx.

"How about you start with the eggs," Sparx said as he sat down to listen.

"I'm gravid," Cynder said bluntly, "Me and Spyro are going to be parents."

"You mean I'm going to be an uncle?" Sparx said, still shocked at the news, "I guess that would explain your eating habits, and your fa...uh...large belly." Sparx corrected himself.

Now Ember was getting confused, "Brother?...Uncle?" She said.

"Ember, we'd like you to meet our idiot, Sparx," Cynder said.

Sparx frowned at Cynder's comment, "This is coming from the dragoness who got pregnant at a young age."

"Once a dragoness is able to conceive, they are old enough to become gravid," Spyro said, "Just because we're fifteen, it doesn't mean that we're to young to be parents." Ember was just staring blankly at the other three, "Ember, Sparx is my bro...foster brother. I was raised by a family of dragonflies."

"For ten years, Spyro thought he was a dragonfly," Sparx added, "A big, fat purple over weight, flightless dragonfly. Rediculous, right?"

"Technically, you thought I was a dragonfly too," Spyro said. Then he introduced Sparx to Ember properly. Sparx, this is Ember. Ember, this is Sparx."

"We found her in a nearby cave," Cynder added, "She was...Somehow she was turned into a crystal statue. When Spyro and I touched it, the statue returned to a normal dragon...Ember."

"We actually found her when I followed Cynder sleepwalking."

"I dreamt that someone was calling out to me for help," Cynder continued, "I guess my motherly instincts kicked in and I was unable to resist. I just had to help."

"I was out looking for help because I was all alone when I found this big green creature in a nearby cave," Ember said, "I looked into his eyes and asked for help. He's the one who turned me to crystal."

"It sounds like a grublin," Spyro growled.

"But before he did, I saw...I don't know...a sadness in his eyes," Ember continued, "As if there was a part of him that didn't want to do it."

"Still sound like a grublin?" Cynder said sarcastically. "By the way, Sparx, how did you know where we were?"

"I would've seen you yesterday," Sparx said, "But when you weren't at the temple, they told me where to find you."

"Can't they get the hint that we're trying to hide from you?" Cynder said teasing Sparx. But then Ember changed the subject.

"I was originally looking for my dad," Ember said, "I've never met my him before, and my mom was killed three years ago. But my mom gave me this locket with a picture of her and my dad." Ember pulled out a locket from under her wing that resembled the heart shaped mark on her chest.

As Ember opened up the locket and showed the picture to Spyro and Cynder, they went wide-eyed at who her father was.

* * *

**I'll bet you all missed Sparx, didn't you? (Just as much as you miss a bad rash.) But who is Ember's father? And no, her mother is not like what everyone makes the original Ember to be! So there isn't a list as long as the Mississippi River!**

**~The Angel of Darkness, Alec~**


	9. Ch 9: The Trial

**~Shattered Realities part 1: Two Worlds, Two Spyros~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Spyro series characters. I only own by OCs and Semi-OCs**

**A/N: I'm gonna be kinda evil in this chapter. Instead of revealing who Ember's father is, I'll be going back to the Artisan world.

* * *

**

**~Chapter 9: The Trial~**

In the Artisan world, the situation with Elora and Bianca being turned to crystal was going to be resolved.

"Who did this?" Spyro asked Hunter.

"This was why I told you to bring Flame," Hunter said, glaring at Flame. "He did this!"

"WHAT?" Spyro and Flame said in unison.

"He was working with Gnasty Gnork," Hunter said.

"Didn't I already beat Gnasty Gnork?" Spyro wondered, "...Twice?"

"I know what I heard them say," Hunter said, "So Flame will be put on trial for what he has done."

"You must be mistaken," Spyro said, defending his friend, "Flame wouldn't even hurt a fly!"

"Bzz bzz bzzbzz," Sparx said arriving on the scene.

"I don't think dragonflies qualify as flies, Sparx," Spyro said, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Bzz bzz bzz bzz bzzbzzbzz," Sparx said, "Bzz bzz bzz bzz bzzbzz. Bzz bzz bzz bzzbzz. Bzz bzz bzzbzz!"

"WHAT?" Spyro said, shocked at what he heard.

"What? What'd he say?" Flame asked anxiously.

"He said he was here on vacation," Spyro translated, "And he here as a witness. He saw what happened."

"Now we can get things settled," Flame said relieved. But his relief was going to be short lived.

"I'm not finished!" Spyro said, frustrated that he couldn't finish, "He also said that Flame is...guilty."

"You're trial starts in one hour," Hunter said, "Be there or you will be automatically accused as guilty!" With that said, Hunter walked off.

Spyro and Flame where shocked. They've never seen Hunter like that before.

One hour and ten minutes later, Flame and Spyro arrived in Summer Forest for the trial. "You're late!" Hunter said.

"What did you expect?" Flame said, "I had to go to the bathroom."

"A likely story."

"He was!" Spyro said, "And I am his witness."

"Flame, you have been accused of siding with the enemy," The professor said, "How do you plea?"

"Not guilty," Flame said.

"So you're saying that a few hours ago, you weren't here in Avalar to trap Elora and Bianca in Cyrstal?" Hunter said.

"I was with Spyro all day," Flame said, "And he can confirm it."

"He's right," Spyro said, "He was with me all day. Except for about twenty minutes when I was chased by...Em...ber..." Spyro realized that there was a time when they were apart.

"It was a few hours ago, right?" Hunter said, "For twenty minutes. That's plenty of time for him to take a portal and get here, trap the two in crystal, and return without you even knowing that he's gone."

"I think we can explain what's going on," Everyone looked and saw that Biana and Elora were standing there, freed from their crystalline prisons. With them stood, a black dragoness, a pink dragoness, a golden dragonfly, and a purple dragon.

* * *

**If you can't guess who the four who are with Elora and Bianca were, THEN YOU'RE IDIOTS! It's a short chapter, I know. But I was kinda uninspired. Besides, this was supposed to be a connector chapter anyways. And I mean that in the most literal way posible.**

**~The Angel of Darkness, Alec~**


	10. Ch 10: Another World

**~Shattered Realities part 1: Two Worlds, Two Spyros~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Spyro series characters. I do however own Pandora, the mysterious cloaked dragon, and the TloS universe's Ember!

* * *

**

**~Chapter 10: Another World~**

Ember opened up the locket and showed the picture to Spyro and Cynder, they went wide-eyed at who her father was.

"I don't believe it," Spyro said astonished as tears began to form in his eyes, "Your father was...Ignitus?"

"I never knew his name," Ember said, "All I know of him was that picture."

"Ignitus...your father...was a great dragon," Cynder said, "Spyro and I were very close to him."

"You two know him?" Ember asked as she began to jump around with excitement, "Do you know where he is now? Can I finally see him?"

"I don't think I have the heart to tell her," Cynder whispered to Spyro.

"I know," Spyro agreed, "Her mother died three years ago. And Ignitus...Ember is an orphan. How would she handle that knowledge?"

"I think I can soften the blow for her," Cynder said. Then she turned back to Ember, "We...lost contact with him over a year ago. But last we saw him, he was the fire guardian. He was even like a father to Spyro."

"Oh," Ember said sadly. Then suddenly her spirits lifted, "Well, if you were that close to him, then I'm sure you'll be able to see him again."

This just made Spyro and Cynder even more upset. But didn't want to show it in front of Ember, "Yes, I'm sure we will," Cynder said.

"Yeah..." Sparx said. But he spoke under his breath, "...At the Well of Souls during the night of eternal darkness." The next thing Sparx knew was that he was flying through the air and crashed into a wall. He was about to blame Cynder if he didn't see the glare that Spyro was giving him. The only glare Spyro made that Sparx thought was scarier was when he was Dark Spyro. "Please don't hurt me."

"Then watch what you say next time," Spyro said in a dark tone. Sparx realized that he had crossed the line.

"Well, I think we should take you to see the other guardians," Cynder said to Ember, "I'm sure that they can help give you a home."

"But we can do that tomorrow," Spyro said. But he was interrupted by a knock on the door. Spyro walked over to the door and answered, "Hunter! What are you doing here?"

"Hello, Spyro," Hunter greeted, "I hope I'm not interu...Who's she?" He said when he noticed Ember."

"Her name is Ember," Spyro said, "She Ignitus' daughter," Then he whispered, "We didn't tell her what happened."

Hunter then walked over to Ember, "Your mother is Sierra, is it not?" Ember just nodded. "I was good friend of your parents. I was even there to help your mother when she laid your egg. And I was there when you hatched. In fact, you were named after your grandmother."

"What were you here for?" Cynder asked.

"Oh, right," Hunter said, his mind getting back on track, "I was sent by the guardians to get you. There were strange energies coming from the cave across the river from here. They want us to check on it."

"That's where we found Ember trapped in crystal!" Cynder said.

"I'll bet that's no coincidence," Sparx said.

"The want us to go ASAP," Hunter said.

"Alright, let's go," Spyro said, "Ember, you wait here." Spyro, Cynder, and Hunter left to check in the cave. Sparx stayed behind to watch Ember.

Ember on the other hand didn't want to be left behind, "Hey! Why do I have to stay here?" She said as she followed the goup.

"What is with kids not listening to adults?" Sparx said as he followed Ember.

The five of them returned to the cave and ventured through the many caverns. Finally, they found a cavern that was illuminated.

"What could that be?" Cynder wondered.

"I don't know," Hunter said, "But I assume it's the energy that the guardians told me about. Let's go." They moved forward into the cavern to see a glowing structure.

"What...is...that?" Spyro said in astonishment.

"It appears to be a gateway of some sort," Hunter said, "But it's unlike any that I've seen."

"But where does in lead?" Cynder wondered.

"There's only one way to find out," Spyro said. Then he walked through the portal.

"SPYRO, WAIT!" Cynder shouted, running in after him.

"Are they always like this?" Ember asked Sparx.

"Yeah, pretty much," Sparx answered as he and Ember went through the portal. Then Hunter followed.

The group of five arrived in a new land, far different than the one they are familiar with, "Hey, look!" Cynder said, pointing to two creatures who were frozen in crystal just like Spyro and Cynder found Ember. One of the creatures was a rabbit. The other was a semi-goat-like creature. They were both girls.

Spyro and Cynder touched the goat-like creature, freeing her from the crystal. She then collapsed from being light headed. The same happened with the rabbit.

"...Sp-Spyro?" The goat said as she looked up at Spyro, "Wait, you're not Spyro. You look like him, but you're not Spyro."

"You were right the first time," Sparx said, "This here is Spyro!"

"You're not from this world, are you?" The rabbit asked.

"Let's deal with this later!" The goat-like creature said, "A friend of ours is going to be blamed for a crime he didn't commit!"

They all introduced each other...with a bit of confusion...as they went to where a trial was being held. The goat-like creature is a fawn named Elora, and the rabbit was a sorceress in training named Bianca.

The group arrived at the trial, "It was a few hours ago, right?" A cheetah asked, "For twenty minutes. That's plenty of time for him to take a portal and get here, trap the two in crystal, and return without you even knowing that he's gone."

"I think we can explain what's going on," Elora spoke up. Everyone looked and saw that Biana and Elora were standing there, freed from their crystalline prisons.

Along with the cheetah, there was a red dragon who resembled Spyro, a group of moles, one of them being a scientist of some sort, a golden dragonfly...and another purple dragon who resembled Spyro.

* * *

**What the heck just happened? Everyone is meeting each other. Spyro and the group went through a portal and end up...where are they? (as if it's not obvious)**

**~The Angel of Darkness, Alec~**


	11. Ch 11: The Legends, and the Artisans

**~Shattered Realities part 1: Two Worlds, Two Spyros~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Spyro series characters. I do however own Pandora, and the TloS universe's Ember and Flame!

* * *

**

**~Chapter 11: The Legends, and the Artisans~**

The group arrived at the trial, "It was a few hours ago, right?" A cheetah asked, "For twenty minutes. That's plenty of time for him to take a portal and get here, trap the two in crystal, and return without you even knowing that he's gone."

"I think we can explain what's going on," Elora spoke up. Everyone looked and saw that Biana and Elora were standing there, freed from their crystalline prisons.

Along with the cheetah, there was a red dragon who resembled Spyro, a group of moles, one of them being a scientist of some sort, a golden dragonfly...and another purple dragon who resembled Spyro.

Cynder was looking back and forth from Spyro to...Spyro, "Am I seeing double, or are there really seeing..."

"...Two Spyros?" Sparx said, finishing Cynder's sentence, "Great. Now I have to deal with two overweight brothers."

"It appears so," Hunter said, "What exactly is going on? Where are we?"

"This is Avalar," Elora explained.

"Avalar? But I'm from Avalar," Hunter said, "And this is NOT The Valley of Avalar."

The mole who was a scientist then spoke up, "This is quite interesting! Perhaps we should go to my lab. Perhaps I can come up with an explanation. Until then, we shale put this trial on hold."

**X~~~~~X**

Later at the professor's lab, the Professor, had come up with an idea, "It seems that the alternate Spyro, Sparx, Hunter, and Ember are in fact from an alternate universe," The Professor explained, "However, they are genetically identical."

"That would explain what we had to say," Bianca said, "Flame is not the one who turned us into crystal statues."

"Or at least not this Flame," Elora added, "I mean, it was Flame, but it wasn't Flame. If you are correct, and these four are from another dimension, then I'll bet that there is a fifth. And he is the Flame that we want."

"In order to avoid confusion, I believe that we should give the alternates different titles," The professor suggested, "But what?"

"Well, it seems like our world is more focused on legends and magic," Cynder mentioned, "And my Spyro is 'the legendary purple dragon'. So maybe we...I'm mean they should be known as the legends."

"Legendary Spyro, Sparx, Ember, and myself," 'Legendary' Hunter said, "Perhaps we shale shorten it to L Spyro, Sparx... You get the idea."

"I think it's only fair that our counterparts should have special titles as well," L Spyro commented.

"Yeah! We're not going to be seen as second place!" L Sparx said.

"Bzz bzz bzzbzz bzz bzzbzzbzz?" The other Sparx asked L Sparx.

"What?" L Sparx asked.

"He asked 'Are you always this annoying?'" The other Spyro translated.

"Hey?"

"Yeah, pretty much," L Spyro said.

"HEY?"

"Well," The Professor said, "Since...most of the counterparts are from the Artisan world, perhaps you should be known as Artisan. Or A for short."

"Not bad," A Hunter said, "A is the first letter in the alphabet. That means that we're number one!"

"Is A Hunter usually like this?" L Ember asked.

"Yeah, pretty much," Bianca said.

**X~~~~~X**

In the Forgotten Lands, Ripto was watching the trial and saw what happened, "HEY DRAGON?" Ripto shouted, "You're a..."

"Stop calling me dragon!" The hooded Dragon said, "I have a name you know!"

"Fine, _Flame_," Ripto said, saying the name like it was poison on his tongue, "You're a fool! You let others follow you here! And one of them is another purple dragon!"

"Actually, it's the same purple dragon as Spyro," Flame, who is now known as L Flame said, "He's just the Spyro from my universe. Besides, you're saying that as if he's going to be a problem."

"Well, they all know that it was you and not the other Flame who has been causing trouble!"

"That just means more to destroy," L Flame said with a sinister laugh.

* * *

**I wonder what L Flame's sinister plan is. Will L Spyro, L Sparx, L Hunter, L Ember, and Cynder find a way back home? And where exactly has A Ember gone? She's usually all over A Spyro by now.**

**~The Angel of Darkness, Alec~**


	12. Ch 12: Where's A Ember?

**~Shattered Realities part 1: Two Worlds, Two Spyros~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Spyro series characters. I do however own Pandora, and the TloS universe's Ember and Flame!

* * *

**

**~Chapter 12: Where's A Ember?~**

Somewhere in the Forgotten Lands, A Ember was wondering around, lost, "Oh...Why would Spyro do this to me?" A Ember whined, "And where did that balloonist take me anyway?"

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" A raspy female voice said from the shadows, "A young pink dragoness who has lost her way."

"W-w-what?" A Ember said, scared of what might be in the shadows, "W-w-who's th-there?"

A figure revealed herself from the shadows. She shot a bean that encased A Ember in ice.

**X~~~~~X**

"Is it me, or has A Ember been gone a long time?" A Hunter asked.

"Maybe she finally got it through her head that we aren't boyfriend and girlfriend," A Spyro commented.

"That wasn't very kind," L Ember said.

"You may not be the nicest dragon in the world, A Spyro," Bianca said, "But that was uncalled for even for you."

"What'd I say?" A Spyro asked.

"Even if by the unlikely chance that she did realize that, we still would've heard from her by now," A Hunter said.

"Bzz bzz bzz bzzbzz bzzbzz bzz," A Sparx said.

"You got that right buddy," A Spyro said, "But it's true. We would've heard from her by now," he added, coming to the realization.

"What did A Sparx say?" Elora asked.

"Well, uh," A Spyro said, a bit reluctant to repeat what A Sparx said, "He said 'She is loud enough after all'."

"So what if A Ember's loud?" A Flame said, "She's got a beautiful voice."

"Awe, it looks like someone has a crush," L Sparx said sarcastically.

"Yeah, but his chances of getting her are about as high as her chances of getting me," A Spyro said.

"Well, we'll go look for her once Cynder is finished with her lunch," L Spyro said.

"She started lunch two hours ago!" A Hunter pointed out, "Isn't she done yet?"

"Well, some dragons have been known to eat up to three times their own weight when gravid," L Hunter said.

"Or in Cynder's case, ten times her own weight," L Sparx commented.

"Well, it's a good thing that we have a large supply of sheep," Elora said.

"You won't once Cynder's finished," L Sparx commented again.

**BURP**

"And I think that's a sign that she is finished," L Sparx continued.

"Cynder," L Spyro said to Cynder, "Are you full now?"

"Yeah," Cynder confirmed.

"Good, because we are going to search for A Ember," L Spyro said, "She's been gone for too long, and we're getting worried."

"I understand," Cynder replied, "Let's go and...hold on!" Cynder then ran and threw up.

**X~~~~~X**

"Ripto, Flame," the Sorceress said as she arrived, "Look who I found." Then she revealed a pink dragoness trapped in ice.

"I see you've caught that annoying little dragoness," Ripto said, "Just be sure that you don't unfreeze her. She is far to annoying."

"I have a plan for her," L Flame said, "However, it will require her to be unfrozen."

* * *

**Uh oh. What has happened to A Ember? What does L Flame have planned? Just how much can Cynder eat?**

**~The Angel of Darkness, Alec~**


	13. Ch 13: The Search for A Ember

**~Shattered Realities part 1: Two Worlds, Two Spyros~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Spyro series characters. I do however own Pandora, L Ember, and L Flame!

* * *

**

**~Chapter 13: The Search for A Ember~**

"Ripto, Flame," the Sorceress said as she arrived, "Look who I found." Then she revealed A Ember trapped in ice.

"I see you've caught that annoying little dragoness," Ripto said, "Just be sure that you don't unfreeze her. She is far to annoying."

"I have a plan for her," L Flame said, "However, it will require her to be unfrozen."

"Oh, no you don't!" Ripto said, "She is far to annoying! I wouldn't even send her to annoy her own brother!"

"I would," L Flame said with an evil grin. But his grin turned to a scowl as he glared at Ripto, "But let's make sure we have things perfectly clear! 1. NEVER question my orders! 2. Even though she's annoying, SHE CAN'T BE ANYMORE ANNOYING THAN YOU, YOU LITTLE WEASEL! 3. I think you'd be quite pleased with what I have in store. Now unfreeze her this instant!"

"Already done," the Sorceress said. She pointed to A Ember, who was bound and gagged.

"Good thinking!" Ripto said.

"Well, you said it yourself," the Sorceress said, "She is VERY annoying."

"Gnasty, get over here," L Flame commanded. Gnasy followed his orders, "Gnasty, I need your powers for my plan to work..." L Flame then told Gnasty his plan...

**X~~~~~X**

Spyro...and Spyro, along with the others were searching for A Ember. But they were getting nowhere. They had no clue where to even start looking.

"Man, you really did it this time, A Spyro," A Flame said.

"I said I'm sorry!" A Spyro replied, "What more do you want from me?"

"Well, where did the balloonist take her?" Elora asked.

"I don't know. I didn't recognize him," A Spyro answered, "He had a blue robe and a...Uh oh!"

"What's wrong?" L Ember asked.

"I don't think that was a balloonist," A Spyro said, "I think it was an egg thief!"

"What's an egg thief?" Cynder asked.

"Egg thieves are just what their name implies," Elora said, "They usually steal eggs. But they sometimes steal other things like treasures, or keys..."

"...Or dragons apparently," A Hunter pointed out.

"But what would an egg thief want with A Ember?" A Spyro asked. Then he received glares from the group, "What?"

"You gave her to him," Elora said.

"Oh...right," A Spyro said.

"But how are we supposed to find her?" L Spyro wondered, "We have no clue as to where she could remotely be."

"Hey, where's Cynder going?" A Flame asked. He was watching as Cynder was mindlessly walking in one direction.

"Cynder?" L Spyro shouted. But she didn't respond. She just kept walking like a machine, "Not again." L Spyro started following Cynder, followed by the rest of the group.

"Again?" L Sparx asked, "You mean Cynder has turned all zombie-like before?"

"She was sleepwalking before," L Spyro said, "But it's how we ended up finding Ember. She said that she had a dream where someone was calling out to her."

"It's not uncommon for gravid dragonesses to pick up on children who are in need," L Hunter said, "They are drawn to them by instinct. Sometimes it takes the form of sleepwalking, since that is when one's consciousness can't get in the way. However, seeing as that Cynder is unresponsive now, even though she was still awake, is peculiar."

"Could something be wrong with Cynder?" L Ember asked.

"Not necessarily," L Hunter answered, "Normally a dragoness would still respond even though their instincts are drawing them to children in need. For a dragoness to become in a trance-like state like Cynder, it can mean one of two things. The subconscious mind of the unborn hatchling is so strong that it overpowers the conscious mind of the mother to be, or the collective subconsciousness is strong enough."

"Am I the only one who has no clue what he just said?" A Hunter asked.

"If you think this is bad, you'd have a stroke listening to Volteer," L Sparx said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" A hunter exclaimed, insulted at what L Sparx said.

"Easy, pussycat," L Sparx said, "What I meant was that Volteer is allot harder to understand than your counterpart. Besides, I have no idea what he said either."

"You're supposed to make A Hunter feel better. Now make him feel worse by making him realize that he's on the same intelligence level as you are," L Spyro said, "He meant that our child's mind is stronger than her own. But what did you mean by collective? Does our child have split personalities?"

"Think what L Hunter meant is that there's more than one child," Elora interpreted.

"Wait. Are you saying I'm gonna be the father of TWINS?" L Spyro exclaimed.

"Most likely," L Hunter confirmed.

**X~~~~~X**

L Flame was finishing what he was doing. He was focusing his own power though Gnasty Gnork's staff, "I must say that you did well..." Ripto said, "For a dragon, that is."

"Yes. I too am pleased," the Sorceress agreed.

"Of course," L Flame said, "What did you expect from me?" L Flame had an evil grin as he looked upon what he had done...

* * *

**Cynder's gonna have twins? That explains why she was eating more than usual for being gravid. But what did L Flame do to A Ember? Will Cynder's trance-like state lead the group to A Ember. Is A Hunter really as stupid as L Sparx? Is that even possible?**

**~The Angel of Darkness, Alec~**


	14. Ch 14: Corrupted Pink

**~Shattered Realities part 1: Two Worlds, Two Spyros~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Spyro series characters. I do however own Pandora, L Ember, and L Flame!

* * *

**

**~Chapter 14: Corrupted Pink~**

L Flame was finishing what he was doing. He was focusing his own power though Gnasty Gnork's staff, "I must say that you did well..." Ripto said, "For a dragon, that is."

"Yes. I too am pleased," the Sorceress agreed.

"Of course," L Flame said, "What did you expect from me?" L Flame had an evil grin as he looked upon what he had done. He was looking up at a large, dark pink, menacing looking dragoness who wore a black heart shaped pendant.

"What do you wish of me, master?" The dragoness asked. She spoke with a dark confident voice.

"You know of Spyro and his friend," L Flame stated, "I want you to destroy them. And bring Gnasty with you."

"Yes, master," The dragoness said before leaving with Gnasty.

"That wretched purple dragon will certainly fall now!" Ripto exclaimed.

"Yes. That pink dragoness is quite strong," L Flame said, "She had untapped reserves of power that she didn't even know she had. She's even stronger than a purple dragon in this form."

**X~~~~~X**

"We've been looking for hours," Cynder said, "She's nowhere to be found."

"I hope she's alright," L Ember said.

Suddenly out of nowhere, Gnasty appeared. And next to him was the corrupted pink dragoness, A Ember, "You know your orders!" Gnasty shouted at A Ember, gaining the attention of the others, "Now...DESTROY THEM!"

A Ember then attacked the group, "Die, whelplings!" She shouted before shooting a blast of fire at Elora and Bianca.

They were about to be incinerated. The fire ball was heading toward them too fast for them to get out of the way. They braced themselves for the attacked...but it never hit. When they looked up, they saw a wall of Earth protecting them from the attack. And L Spyro was also there protecting them.

"Are you two alright?" L Spyro asked.

"Yeah," Elora replied.

"Well, at least we found her," A Hunter said.

A Ember shot a barrage of fireballs, one for each of the group. A Sparx and L Sparx hugged each other in fear as their fireballs headed toward them. But the were saved by A Spyro, who shot some Water breath to douse the fire.

The two Hunters shot their arrows at their respective fireballs, causing them to explode on impact. L Ember was trembling in fear as her fireball was approaching. But she was saved by A Flame. He was able to shoot a fireball to put one of them out. But the other hit him.

L Ember looked at A Flame. He had possible just saved her life...and possibly at the cost of his own, "A Flame, are you okay?" L Ember asked. He moved slightly, showing that he was still conscious. And his chest was rising and falling, indicating that he was breathing.

Gnasty Gnork was looking at the young pink dragoness, "It's her..." She said to himself. He remembered her from the cave. It was the dragoness that he had turned to crystal.

* * *

**Well, at least they found A Ember...or rather, she found them. But it could've been under better circumstances. But how can they stop her without hurting her...or her hurting them?**

**~The Angel of Darkness, Alec~**


	15. Ch 15: The Heart of Fire

**~Shattered Realities part 1: Two Worlds, Two Spyros~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Spyro series characters. I do however own Pandora, L Ember, and L Flame!**

* * *

**~Chapter 15: The Heart of Fire~**

"Heh heh," A Flame laughed in a strained voice as he struggled to look up at L Ember, "I...I'm glad you're save L Ember." With that said, A Flame had passed out. He wasn't moving, and he was barely breathing.

"A Flame? A FLAME!" L Ember cried as she saw how badly he was injured.

"A Spyro, I think we'll have to work as a team to defeat her," L Spyro said.

"Alright. On three, we both attack with out fire breaths," A Spyro said, "One...Two...THREE!" The two Spyro's shot their fire breaths at A Ember.

A Ember saw the attacks coming. But she made no effort into trying to avoid them. The two attacks hit A Ember in a fiery explosion. However, the explosion seemed to be shrinking. And as it shrunk, it also seemed to be absorbed into her black heart-shaped pendant. Once the explosion was fully absorbed, A Ember grew slightly.

"Did you just see that?" L Spyro asked.

"If you mean seeing A Ember grow even larger, then yes I did," A Spyro said.

A Ember then shot a couple of fireballs at the two Spyros. But this time when they tried to stop them, their attempts failed. They were hit by the attacks. And like A Flame, both Spyro's were seriously injured.

Cynder was currently hiding. She desperately wanted to help. But being gravid, she was afraid that she may get injured. And if she's injured, her eggs could be injured...or worse. And what was worse was that her stomach was growling and there was nothing around to eat.

When L Ember saw the two Spyros get hurt, something snapped in her. Her energy began to grow at an alarming rate. Soon, a blast of fiery energy erupted from the young dragoness. Once again, A Ember absorbed the energy. But rather than grow, the amount of energy she absorbed caused her to transform even further. Before, she just looked like A Ember if she were the one who was Malefor's general instead of Cynder. But now... A Ember had grown an extra set of horns, her original horns tripled in length, she grew a second pair of wings, and a second tail.

Although Cynder was in hiding, she was still watching. She saw this transformation and could only explain it with one thing, "Could A Ember have something from our world?" Cynder asked herself, "The Heart of Fire?"

Her questioning had to wait as L Ember was about to strike again. And if Cynder's assumption was correct, and L Ember shot another blast like her previous one, A Ember would become so monstrous that she would cease to be a dragon and become unstoppable.

But what stopped L Ember from attacking was in fact Gnasty. He used his staff to drain the energy from L Ember, causing her to fall unconscious. But what surprised Cynder was that he also did the same to A Ember. Her transformations reversed itself. She also began to shrink.

After a few minutes, A Ember was down to her original non-corrupted size. Gnasty however was gone. He had disappeared. It seemed that whatever power he used to drain A Ember of her power had also drained him of his own as well.

Cynder cautiously went over to A Ember to see if she was back to normal. And she was...as far as she knew. This was the first time meeting her in her true form, an innocent young dragoness. But something didn't seem right. Perhaps it was that her pendant was still black. Cynder didn't know what color it was supposed to be. But something in the back of her mind was telling her it wasn't supposed to be black.

But there was still the case involving the Heart of Fire.

**X~~~~~X**

A few hours later, everyone were in the professor's lab. A Spyro, L Spyro, and A Flame were all in bandages because of the attacks. A Ember looked ashamed at what she did, even though everyone kept telling her it wasn't really her fault. L Ember seemed a bit confused, since she had no memory of what had happened. So when she was told what she did, she didn't believe it.

"Do you know of an ability known as the Heart of Fire?" Cynder asked A Ember.

"No, I don't think so," A Ember said.

"The Heart of Fire is one of the bloodline traits that few fire dragons know," L Ember said, surprising everyone by her knowledge, "It is an ability that cannot be learned by any fire dragon. Only pure blooded fire dragons inherit the ability. Your ancestry has to contain all fire dragons. Any trace of non-fire dragon blood will forever negate that ability in that bloodline."

"Because of their inheritance and how easily the abilities are lost, and because of how many bloodline abilities have been lost, many believe them to be nothing more than a legend or a myth," Cynder said, "But the power that you used is identical to that of what is known as the Heart of Fire. An ability known to be able to absorb fire energy and grow stronger from it."

"So you're saying that A Ember know's an ability from a world that she's not even from?" A Hunter asked.

"Well, the fact that there are people who are the same in both worlds proves that both our worlds have links," the Professor said, "But for some good news, I have managed to reopen the gateway to your world. When Gnasty vanished, it seems that he left a residual energy that allowed my to open up the portal. I do not know how long it will last though. For all we know, this could be your one and only chance to return home."

"Sorry for leaving on such short notice," L Sparx said.

"We understand," Elora said, "This could be your one and only chance. Perhaps we'll see each other again one day."

The two groups said their goodbyes and everyone from the Legend universe went through the portal.

* * *

**Well, that came to a rather abrupt end. But what happened to Gnasty? And does A Ember really have the ability known as the Heart of Fire? And what about L Ember?**

**~The Angel of Darkness, Alec~**


	16. Ch 16: Legend of the Ancients

**~Shattered Realities part 1: Two Worlds, Two Spyros~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Spyro series characters. I do however own Pandora, L Ember, and L Flame!**

* * *

**~Chapter 16: Legend of the Ancients~**

"Sorry for leaving on such short notice," L Sparx said.

"We understand," Elora said, "This could be your one and only chance. Perhaps we'll see each other again one day."

The two groups said their goodbyes and everyone from the Legend universe went through the portal that the professor made.

"Hey professor," A Hunter asked, "How'd you manage to make this portal anyway?"

"Well, I used one of L Spyro's scales and scanned it to determine it's quantum signature," The Professor said, "Once I managed to determine the quantum signature, I created a portal and modified the coordinance to match the quantum signature of L Spyro's scale. All I needed then was a power source...Gnasty's residual energy."

A Hunter just looked at the Professor, unable to understand what he had just said, "Can you say that in English please?" he asked.

"What he said was he used L Spyro's scale to figure out what dimension he's from," Bianca explained, "Then he made a portal that lead to that dimension. Then he used Gnasty's energy to power the portal."

"Well then why didn't he just say so?" Hunter asked. Bianca just rolled her eyes at Hunter.

**X~~~~~X**

Spyro, Cynder, Hunter, Sparx, and Ember had returned to their own universe. They were glad to be back home. Hunter went back to the cheetah village in the Valley of Avalar. Ember went with Spyro and Cynder as they headed back to their home, followed by Sparx of course.

"So Ember, what is this 'Heart of Fire' you mentioned?" Spyro asked, "And how do you know so much about it?"

"It's a story that my mom told me about the Ancient Legends," Ember said, "They were dragons that lived long ago. The ancient fire dragon, Ambrose was the first dragon to have the ability of the Heart of Fire."

"The Heart of Fire is in fact one of two abilities," Cynder continued, "Ambrose also had an ability known as the Fire Soul. Fire dragons are naturally more resistant to fire. But dragons with the Heart of Fire allows a dragon to gain strength from fire and not be injured by it. The Fire Soul is somewhat different. The Fire Soul, like the Heart of Fire, is an inherited ability. Someone who could use the Fire Soul to it's full potential are said to be able to have unlimited fire energy. This would make the user capable of using fire attacks with indefinite amount of power. The Heart of Fire and the Fire Soul were supposedly created by the dragon god of fire, Apollonir, the creator of the fire element itself."

"Maybe I should ask YOU how you know so much about something like that," Spyro said as he curiously looked at Cynder.

"Well actually...Malefor's the one who taught me that," Cynder said as she shied away nervously. It was an uncomfortable topic for her.

They were suddenly interrupted by the sound of a yawn. Ember was tired. Her eyes were barely even open. "I suppose it's getting late," Spyro said as he noticed how tired Ember was.

"Do we have to go to bed without dinner though?" Cynder asked, thinking with her stomach. Being gravid tends to do that to females.

"Well, let me take Ember to bed," Spyro said, "Then we can get something to eat. Let's go Ember...Ember?"

Ember had already fallen asleep. She was leaning on Spyro, which was why she was still standing. Spyro smiled at the sight before he lifted Ember onto his back and carried her up to the guest room, which had officially become Ember's room.

When Spyro came back down, Cynder was already eating. Spyro got something small to eat. With how Cynder ate, and with Ember there as well, Spyro couldn't really eat that much. He was keeping in mind Cynder's and Ember's best interests. Once they were finished, they headed up to their room and went to bed.

* * *

**All that's left is the prologue, then this is finished. I wanted to make an explanation on who that portal was created. And I wanted to put an explanation about the Heart of Fire. I also added an ability that coexists with the Heart of Fire, the Fire Soul. But I can't help but think that I'm forgetting something.**

**Ambrose and Apollonir belong to Titanium Drago. I told you I'd manage to fit them into the story. They may only be as cameos now, but I will involve them more later on. Thanks for letting mo use them (well, technically YOU asked ME to use them).**

**After this, I will make an epilogue. And I'll most likely add a preview to part 2 of my Shattered Reality series.**

**~The Angel of Darkness, Alec~**


	17. Epilogue

**~Shattered Realities part 1: Two Worlds, Two Spyros~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Spyro series characters. I do however own Pandora, L Ember, and L Flame!**

* * *

**~Epilogue~**

It has been nearly five months since Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, Hunter, and Ember has gone to Avalar...the world of the alternate reality. Life had returned to normal, as if the events in the Avalar world never happened. But there was something new in this world that wasn't here before...

"So, it really happened?" Ember exclaimed giddily.

"Shhh. Keep your voice down," Spyro whispered as he lead Ember down the hall, "It's still early. And she's very tired after the energy she expended last night."

"Oh, right. Sorry," Ember said, this time in a whisper.

They came to a door that was being guarded by Hunter, "It's about time you woke Ember up," Hunter said quietly, "But it is still early."

"What you you mean?" Ember asked, "It's not that... ***YAWN*** ...that early."

"Well, come on in," Hunter said, "Sparx is even here."

"I thought we're supposed to keep her in a stress FREE environment," Spyro said sarcastically.

"Actually, he's behaving," Hunter said, "Besides, Pandora is keeping an eye on him. And you know how she'll react if Sparx disobeys her."

"Actually, no I don't," Spyro said.

"My point exactly," Hunter said, "There's no way to know what she'll do. Anyways, let go and see how they're doing."

Hunter then lead them into the room. There was Pandora. She had come over a few nights days ago to oversee Cynder in her gravid state. Sparx was also there. He was surprisingly actually behaving and being quiet. He was hovering next to a sleeping black dragoness who appeared to be wrapped around something.

"Who knew that Sparx was capable of being quiet for this long," Spyro said quietly, teasing the golden dragonfly.

"Well, while I was visiting the folks, I actually had some practice," Sparx said quietly, "By the way, mom told me to tell you that she says hi."

"What do you mean you had practice?" Spyro wondered.

"We now have a little sister," Sparx said, "Her name is Luna."

"WOW! That's great!" Spyro exclaimed.

"Shhh," Pandora shushed Spyro.

"Oh, right," Spyro said, quieting down, "So how's Cynder?"

"The new mother is doing fine," Pandora said quietly, "She just needs her rest. She had to do ALLOT of work last night."

"And what about the egg?" Ember asked, "Can we see it?"

"You'll have to wait until Cynder wakes up so she can unwrap herself from it," Pandora said.

"Alright," Ember said disappointed.

**X~~~~~X**

An hour later, Cynder began to crack her eyes open. The first to notice was Spyro. Ember was leaning on him. She had fallen asleep while waiting for Cynder to wake up so she could see the egg.

"Ember..." Spyro said, nudging the said dragoness. Ember opened up her eyes before yawning. Then she saw that Cynder was waking up.

Spyro could see on Cynder's face that she was still exhausted. But she was happy. "Good morning Cynder," Spyro said, still in a soft tone, "Sleep well?"

Cynder yawned before saying, "Yeah." Then she noticed Sparx at the corner of her eye, "I'm surprised that I was able to sleep with that annoying glow stick here."

"You know, you sound just like Spyro," Sparx said, "But seriously, you just gave birth. I know that you need your rest. I had practice when my little sister was born."

"Since when did you have a little sister?" Cynder asked.

"Since a couple weeks ago," Sparx replied.

"Can we see the egg now?" Ember asked excitedly.

Cynder slowly unwrapped herself from the egg she was protecting. She revealed it to be red with black and white blotches. But what caught their attention was how big it was.

**X~~~~~X**

A mysterious figure was looking through a magical window, "Finally, I have a new source for my magical power," the figure said.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**That's the end of Two Worlds, Two Spyros. But the story itself isn't done yet. Who was that mysterious figure? What was he looking at through the window? And what's this new magical power source? A box of iCookies to anyone who can guess them all correctly.**

**iCookie = Virtual cookies, given the name of the other iProducts (iPod, iPhone, iPad, etc.).**

**~The Angel of Darkness, Alec~**


	18. Shattered Reality 2 Preview

**~Preview~**

**~Shattered Realities part 2: The Tri-Colored Egg~**

Pandora had sedated Cynder so that she would calm down.

"I'm worried about her," L Spyro said, "I've never seen her like this before. Not even when Malefor took control of her and turned her into Dark Cynder, she hasn't acted this aggressive."

"Well, she's a mother now," Nina said, "If I were to lose Luna, I would do anything to get her back. So I understand what Cynder is going through."

"Your mother here had a panic attack when I just took Luna into the other room," Flash said.

"Her motherly instincts are only part of what Cynder's going through," Pandora said, causing everyone to jump at her sudden appearance, "I believe that the darkness in her, that same darkness that allowed Malefor to take control of her, is drawing power from her motherly instincts. This is affecting her instincts, causing them to become heightened. Have you ever seen a dragoness protect her child? Well, imagine that protective instinct multiplied by ten."

"So how do we get her back to normal?" A Hunter asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Elora asked, "We have to get her egg back to her."

"Otherwise, there's no telling how dangerous Cynder may become while in search of her egg," L Hunter said.

"But there's one problem," A Flame said, "We don't even know who took her egg."

"Or where they are," A Spyro added.

"The only one who does know who took her egg is Cynder," L Spyro said, "And she's not thinking clearly because of her instincts."

"Pandora, L Spyro, and I will stay here to watch over Cynder," Nina said, "The rest of you go search for Cynder's egg."

"Why are you suddenly giving out orders?" A Spyro asked.

"Actually, Nina's logic is right," Bianca said, "Pandora is the only doctor here, so she's the only one qualified to administer the sedative to Cynder. Nina, being a mother herself, may be able to talk some sense into Cynder since she understands the most what Cynder's going through. And L Spyro should be here because he's the one Cynder loves. So he may be able to calm her down as well."

"Well, I guess that leaves the rest of us to find Cynder's egg," A Hunter said.

"We should split up into groups," Bianca said, "That way, we can cover more ground."

The group then split into three separate groups; speed, strength, and agility. Then they headed off to search for the egg.

**~The Angel of Darkness, Alec~**


End file.
